In steam turbines of the aforesaid type, individual steam chambers, in cylindrical turbine casings, are separated by partitions. Connections are provided on the casing for feed and exhaust of steam in the steam chambers.
The partitions, which separate the steam chambers from each other, at the same time must be producible simply and yet permanently withstand the compression stress which occurs. The connections must be formed with cross sectional areas which, in proportion to the fluid volumes which are to be guided through the steam chambers, are often dimensioned comparatively large.
Furthermore, the thermal expansion stresses, which arise in steam turbines on account of the high temperature differences, pose a large problem in the design of the casing and the associated partitions.
In known steam turbines, the individual steam chambers are separated by rotationally symmetrical, cone-shaped walls, on which the cone angles widen during temperature influence as a result of thermal expansion. This leads to relatively high expansion stresses on the partitions.
Furthermore, in known casings, the external surfaces of the individual steam chambers are partially only relatively narrow strips, on which space for arranging said connections is not adequately available.